PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of the Phase III Microscopy Core is to provide COBRE investigators with imaging tools and training to make their cardiovascular research successful and sustainable. The Core will assist investigators with collect- ing microscopic images that will facilitate publication of their research, acquisition of further funding, and dis- covery of novel insights that push their research in new directions. The Core will provide state-of-the-art equipment and expertise in a variety of techniques, including histological and histochemical analyses, immu- nohistochemistry and immunocytochemistry, in-situ hybridization, photomicroscopy, computer-assisted image analysis and morphometry, live-cell imaging, intravital spinning-disk confocal and multiphoton microscopy, transmission electron microscopy, immunogold labeling, and advanced cryotechnologies such as freeze frac- ture and freeze etching. The Microscopy Core equipment and staff are centrally located in the OMRF Cardio- vascular Biology Research Program, in close proximity to the COBRE labs and the Cardiovascular Phenotyp- ing Core. This central location promotes a high level of interaction among Core users. The Core will be di- rected by two imaging experts, Drs. Florea Lupu and Courtney Griffin, with assistance from three experienced staff members. Building on its success during Phases I and II, the Microscopy Core will expand and accelerate research productivity and collaboration among COBRE investigators.